Sobre violetas e rosas
by Babi Prince
Summary: Sobre como o perfeito pode não ser tão bom e como o imperfeito pode se tornar perfeito quando menos se espera.


Sobre Violetas e Rosas

Era uma noite quente de verão, em que a chácara Thurtcross, no Sul do país, estava pululando de gente. O local fora alugado para a festa de casamento de Juliet Peasegood e Lorrance LeBlanc. Ambos eram bruxos, o que deixava a proprietária do local muito mais feliz, pois não se acostumara ainda ao comportamento dos trouxas em comemorações.  
E era bom que a proprietária estivesse feliz. Não porque fosse dar um desconto, longe disso. Natalie Spiro era a bruxa mais avarenta de que já se tivera notícia. Mas porque assim todos estariam felizes naquela festa. Ou pelo menos aparentavam estar.  
Em uma mesa próxima ao buffet, cinco adolescentes comemoravam não o casamento, mas o aniversário de namoro de Rose Peasegood. A filha da noiva estava radiante em seu vestido branco e liso de dama de honra, os cabelos lisos em corte _chanel_ enfeitados com uma tiara de brilhantes.  
Da cadeira em frente à sua, um rapaz ruivo e alto, que vestia um _smoking_ preto simples, levantou-se e ergueu sua taça de uísque de fogo.  
- Um brinde – começou ele, sorrindo para Rose e para o namorado dela, Demétrio – ao casal mais romântico da noite.  
- E não, ele não está falando dos noivos – acrescentou Violet, uma baixinha de cabelos castanhos sentada ao lado do ruivo.  
Rose sentiu o rosto corar quando Demétrio também ergueu sua taça.  
- A Rose. A flor mais bela que eu já vi.  
Ela riu, envergonhada. Todos ali sabiam da importância daquele dia para ela. Além de completar um ano de relacionamento com o namorado que tanto amava, Rose estava ganhando um pai. Um verdadeiro pai, que a amaria como uma verdadeira filha. Um pai que ela nunca tivera o prazer de ter.  
Contudo, a garota não estava em paz. Algo a incomodava profundamente.  
Rose olhou as pessoas à sua volta. Demétrio, o namorado carinhoso; Molly e Violet, as amigas dedicadas; Arthur, o companheiro para todas as horas. Tantos anos de convivência e só agora ela percebia o quanto amava aqueles quatro.  
Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que, naquela noite, tudo deveria ser perfeito. Ela já devia ter se acostumado com o fato de que não havia perfeição em sua vida.  
- Demmy?  
Demétrio interrompeu o assunto que começara com Molly e segurou a mão de Rose.  
- O que foi, minha princesa?  
O bolo com chantilly se revirou no estômago da garota. Aquele olhar apaixonado de Demétrio era a última coisa de que ela precisava.  
- Podemos conversar à sós por um instante? – pediu, acenando com a cabeça para o campo aberto às suas costas.  
- É claro – respondeu o garoto dogmático, já percebendo algo de errado no comportamento dela.  
Eles se afastaram da festa, Rose se forçando a sorrir para os parentes com quem trombava pelo caminho. Caminharam durante alguns minutos pelo sob o luar e as estrelas, de mãos dadas, o cheiro de dama da noite vindo dos arbustos e invadindo-lhes as narinas. Todo aquele cenário era romântico demais. Não era de se esperar que Rose se agüentasse.  
E não agüentou.  
- Eu te amo, Demmy! – ela gemeu, se jogando nos braços do namorado. De repente, sentia-se fraca até mesmo para enxugar a lágrima inconveniente que borrava sua maquiagem.  
- Eu também te amo – murmurou Demétrio, também sem forças.  
Ela olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dele, se perguntando se ele fazia idéia do que estava para acontecer. Ele segurou seu rosto delicadamente, esperando, em silêncio.  
Rose soluçou e apanhou a mão do namorado, tentando manter a compostura. Era melhor dizer logo, para não correr o risco de perder a coragem.  
- Mamãe quer que nos mudemos para a antiga casa de Lorrance – revelou a menina. – Em Paris.  
E desviou os olhos para o chão. Embora não conseguisse encarar o namorado, sabia exatamente qual era a expressão no rosto dele naquele momento. Provavelmente uma expressão que revelava desilusão, a dor e o desespero. Igualzinha à dela.  
- Vocês não vão – ele tentou se convencer.  
Rose balançou a cabeça tristemente.  
- Já estou matriculada em Beaxbatons, Demmy. Eu vou embora.  
E o abraçou, as lágrimas agora rolando soltas em seu rosto. Demétrio passou as mãos pelas suas costas, acariciando-a. Ela não queria perdê-lo. Não era justo.  
- Mas... você vai voltar, não vai? – disse ele. – Voltará no Natal e nas férias e... e nós trocaremos cartas e vai ficar tudo igual. Não é mesmo?  
Rose suspirou.  
- Sim, Demmy, eu voltarei. Você tem razão, vai ficar tudo bem.  
O que ela queria era ser tão otimista quanto ele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Demétrio! Por Merlim, preste atenção!  
Demétrio levou um susto. Desviou os olhos da janela, acordando de seus devaneios, e olhou para Molly.  
- Vamos tentar de novo – a garota voltou duas páginas em seu livro e perguntou: - Quais os fatores que influenciaram a Revolução dos Duendes na Grã-Bretanha?  
- Não sei – ele respondeu, desinteressado. – Quais foram?  
Molly soltou um muxoxo de decepção.  
- Demétrio, você não está tentando! Nossa primeira prova é na semana que vem e você nem ao menos sabe quem foi Pierre Bonnacord!  
- E isso importa?  
Ela não respondeu. Buscou o olhar de Arthur, sentado ao seu lado. Este, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e se concentrou em sua própria leitura. Tentou Violet. A expressão no rosto da menina, Demétrio não soube traduzir com certeza, mas era algo próximo a um "não me envolva nisso!".  
Ótimo, três a um para ele!  
Molly jogou a mão para o alto e voltou sua atenção para os livros, ao que Demétrio se sentiu agradecido. Ele sabia muito bem que nunca descobriria quem fora o tal de Bonnacord se não estudasse e que Molly só estava tentando ajudá-lo. Mas sabia também que, na situação em que estava, não haveria ajuda que o salvasse.  
Ninguém podia julgá-lo. Afinal, Demétrio estava há um mês separado do seu amor por dezenas de quilômetros. Como poderia pensar em estudos? O único lugar para onde ele conseguia olhar era para o céu. Imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para que ele visse mais uma vez a corujinha negra dela. Para que lesse mais uma vez sua letra e sentisse mais uma vez o seu perfume.  
Era aquele desejo que o mantinha acordado no meio daquela biblioteca chata. Que o impedia de fugir para o campo de quadribol e tentar acertar uns balaços num francês imaginário. Era bom que aquelas pessoas estivessem tratando bem a sua princesinha, se não...  
- Vamos logo, Demétrio.  
Ele se assustou mais uma vez. Isso estava se tornando constante em sua vida.  
- O quê?  
- Para a aula – lembrou Arthur, olhando preocupado para o amigo.  
Demétrio levantou-se, contra a vontade, mas sem antes lançar um olhar feio para o amigo. Gostaria muito que Arthur parasse de lhe lançar aqueles olhares preocupados o tempo todo. Já estava acostumado que Molly fizesse isso, e às vezes Violet também, mas Arthur não poderia estar tão preocupado assim com o interesse de Demétrio nos estudos. Não, pois ele mesmo só estava andando na linha por causa de Molly. E Demétrio detestava gente que mudava seu jeito de ser com os amigos por causa da namorada.  
- É bom que aquela maluca não me irrite hoje – comentou, dirigindo-se para fora da biblioteca. – Meu humor não está dos melhores.  
Molly e Violet se entreolharam. A maluca de quem ele falava era Georgina Taunay, professora substituta de feitiços, com quem eles vinham tendo aula desde o começo do ano, quando o professor Flitwick se afastara por estar doente.  
_"Violet gostava do Flitwick"_ foi o último pensamento dele antes de entrar na aula de Taunay e começar a encher sua mente de quadribol, numa tentativa desesperada de se distrair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur sentou-se na segunda carteira e distraiu-se trançando os cabelos ruivos da namorada enquanto a aula não começava. Molly, sentada na primeira carteira, conversava ainda sobre a Revolução dos Duendes com Violet, que se sentara ao seu lado. Já Demétrio, sentado atrás dela, debruçara-se sobre a mesa, onde Arthur tinha certeza que, dali a dez minutos, haveria uma nojenta poça de baba.  
Não era esse o comportamento costumeiro do grupo. Ficar em pé entre as fileiras conversando animadamente enquanto a aula não começava era o que se costumava vê-los fazendo, até o final do último ano letivo.  
Arthur não conseguia acreditar em como a mudança de Violet os afetara tanto. Ou melhor, em como a mudança de Demétrio os afetara. Pois fora sempre ele o animador da turma, o engraçadinho, o falador. Era incrível como se deixara afetar pela namorada.  
A professora Taunay, que até então estivera ocupada mudando a cor de seus sapatos com a varinha, se levantou. Ao contrário do que acontecia quando o professor Flitwick se levantava, todos repararam em seu gesto, mas isso não fez com que a sala se calasse.  
- Boa tarde, sextanistas! – ela disse animada, jogando a cabeleira loira para o lado e dando um sorriso muito artificial.  
- Ela parece uma Barbie – comentou Arthur ao ouvido de Molly, rindo.  
- O que é Barbie, querido?  
- Depois eu te explico – ele disse, quando a professora lhe lançou um olhar de Barbie gladiadora, fazendo com que o garoto se calasse.  
- Bom, classe, como todos aqui sabem, o conteúdo a ser trabalhado nesse começo de ano é o de feitiços não-verbais um dos mais importantes em seus bichos-papões.  
Depois de um mês tendo aula com ela, a sala já se acostumara a relacionar "bichos-papões" com "exames".  
- E eu acho que vocês estão progredindo muito bem com essa matéria. Estão de parabéns – ela arrastou as sílabas dessa última palavra ainda mais do que costumava arrastar as das outras, fazendo com que Violet lançasse a Arthur e Molly um de seus olhares de "mulherzinha insuportável". – Então, creio que vocês já estão prontinhos para passar para a próxima etapa: os feitiços conjuratórios nível B.  
Houve um falatório instantâneo na sala.  
- Como ela pode passar para a próxima matéria se não há duas pessoas na sala que saibam executar um feitiço de levitação sem abrir a boca? – protestou Molly.  
A professora esperou pacientemente a sala se acalmar, mantendo sempre o sorriso duro e artificial nos lábios.  
- Porém, o diretor de vocês pensa diferente – anunciou, com voz de choro. – Ele acredita que vocês precisem passar por um pequeno bicho-papão antes de concluir o assunto. Por isso, achando que vocês já devem estar cansados de fazer provas escritas naquelas materiaszinhas chatas – Arthur sentiu uma pontada de raiva quando imaginou que História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas eram exemplos do que a professora chamava de chatas -, bolei uma atividade nova.  
Ela parou por um momento, tentando criar suspense. Como não obteve o efeito desejado, revelou logo:  
- Vocês farão uma _peça de teatro_!  
Violet olhou para Arthur e Molly, sem entender.  
- O que tem o teatro a ver com Feitiços?  
- Tem tudo a ver, Srta. Willcock! – anunciou a professora, entusiasmada. Arthur percebeu que Violet ficou sem graça, pois ser ouvida pela professora não era a sua intenção. – Pois a sua peça deverá ter todo o trabalho de contra-regra feito pelos atores que estão em palco através de feitiços não-verbais. Cada feitiço falado atrapalhará a interpretação e resultará na diminuição das notas.  
Molly olhou para Arthur, querendo saber a sua opinião.  
- Eu preciso admitir que é algo interessante de se fazer – disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas, infeliz em admitir que algo interessante fora sugerido pela professora "Barbie".  
- Formem quartetos ou quintetos, escolham um tema e dividam tarefas e papéis para a peça que deverá ser apresentada no dia... – ela parou e olhou para o relógio de ponteiros que tinha no pulso, o que não fazia sentido algum uma vez que queria saber os dias e não as horas. – Primeiro de novembro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Adivinhem só! Eu pensei em um tema _ótimo_ para a nossa peça!  
Todos ergueram os olhos para Molly, que se sentou no sofá ao lado de Arthur e cruzou as pernas.  
- A Revolução dos Duendes - declarou, em tom de impacto. - Seria perfeito, assim além de conseguir nota em Feitiços, já estaremos estudando História da Magia!  
- Eu pensei que já tivéssemos decidido o tema como sendo quadribol, Molly - resmungou Demétrio.  
Violet riu.  
- Estou imaginando uma peça sobre quadribol, com Arthur e Demétrio. Seria algo do tipo "Hey, você roubou minha goles!" "Não é uma goles, é minha miniatura de Ferrari!".  
A provocação da menina passou batido por Arthur, quando uma idéia repentina lhe surgiu na cabeça.  
- Tenho uma idéia melhor, Molly! Se a intenção é acoplar outra disciplina, por que não fazemos uma peça sobre os trouxas?  
Molly sorriu amarelo.  
- A idéia não é ruim, querido, mas...  
- ... mas acontece que Arthur é o único no grupo que faz Estudo dos Trouxas - completou Demétrio, seu mau humor chegando ao extremo. Arthur imaginou que aquilo se devia ao fato de que era sexta-feira à noite e eles ainda estavam discutindo sobre a escola. Mas, no momento seguinte, lembrou-se que a carta de Rose, que Demétrio esperara o dia todo, ainda não chegara.  
- Eu acho que a idéia da Revolução dos Duendes é a melhor que temos - opinou Violet, provavelmente também reparando em Demétrio e querendo encerrar logo o assunto.  
- Mas é uma _péssima_ idéia! - protestou Demétrio. - Como diabos vocês querem _encenar_ História da Magia? Isso vai ficar pior do que aquele musical "Quando os Hipogrifos ficaram Verdes"!  
- Eu não disse que a idéia é boa, Demétrio. Disse que é a melhor que temos.  
- Obrigada, Violet - disse Molly, irônica.  
Demétrio deu de ombros e levantou do sofá, atraindo o olhar dos amigos.   
- Façam como quiserem. Para mim tanto faz, desde que eu consiga alguma nota.  
Dito isso, retirou-se para o dormitório dos meninos, sem desejar boa noite e sem ao menos dar a costumeira última olhada pela janela, em busca da coruja de Rose.  
As meninas olharam para Arthur.  
- Ele não está nada bem, não é mesmo? - disse Molly, preocupada.  
Arthur fez que não com a cabeça.  
- Rose vai terminar com ele.  
Molly e Arthur ergueram os olhos para Violet.  
- Quem te disse isso?! - quis saber Arthur, arregalando os olhos e inclinando-se para frente. Como assim ela sabia de uma coisa dessas e não dissera antes?  
- Ninguém me disse nada! - ela se apressou em se defender. - Foi só um palpite, nada mais.  
- Palpite esquisito o seu.  
- Não é esquisito, Arthur. Eu apenas estou achando muito estranho ela não estar mais escrevendo para ele!  
- Oras, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Ela não faria isso assim, sem mais nem menos. Faria?  
Violet ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Eu não disse que seria "sem mais nem menos".  
Arthur olhou para Molly.  
- Eu acho melhor você ir checar se ele está bem - disse ela. - Talvez ela já tenha terminado e ele tenha preferido não nos contar nada.  
Arthur franziu a testa, pensando por um minuto. Parecia muito esquisita aquela instrução. O que ele teria de fazer? Não poderia simplesmente dizer "Sabe, Demétrio, acho que o grande amor da sua vida, a sua princesinha, aquela com quem você pretendia se casar, não está mais interessada em você. Mas é só um palpite". É, decididamente não poderia.  
- Por que _vocês_ não falam com ele?  
- Porque você é o melhor amigo - respondeu Molly, com simplicidade.  
- E porque a gente não pode simplesmente subir aquelas escadas e dizer que temos o palpite de que a Rose não quer mais namorar.   
Arthur olhou para Violet. Às vezes ele tinha medo da capacidade dela de captar os pensamentos alheios.  
- Mas eu sou péssimo para essas coisas, você sabe - disse para Molly.  
- Não, amor, você é ótimo. E seu amigo precisa de você.  
Ele se levantou. Droga. Por que Molly sempre o convencia a fazer as coisas?  
Talvez porque ela tivesse razão. Demétrio estava mal como nunca estivera. E se Arthur, que era seu melhor amigo desde que eles pisaram em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, não fizesse nada para ajudá-lo, então quem o faria?  
Desejou boa noite às meninas, já imaginando que só as veria na manhã seguinte, e subiu para o seu dormitório.   
Havia uma única cama ocupada, ao redor da qual estavam fechadas as cortinas de correr vermelhas.  
Arthur jogou-se sobre a cama do lado.  
- Acabei de ler o resultado do jogo de hoje - disse casualmente, para o teto. – Cento e noventa a zero para os Ballycastle Bats. Sem vassouras.  
A voz de Demétrio veio embargada, efeito que Arthur desejou que fosse causado pelo abafamento do veludo.  
- Mentira, o resultado do jogo só sai amanhã. E eu quero ser verme se os Ballycastle ganharem aquele jogo.  
Arthur deu um sorriso pequeno, porém triunfante.  
- Então você está acordado.  
- Já estava quase dormindo - reclamou Demétrio, após uma pausa em que Arthur imaginou o amigo se xingando.  
- Não acha que precisa conversar? - Arthur se esqueceu do plano de _não ir_ direto ao assunto.  
Não houve resposta.  
- Demétrio, se você não desabafar com alguém, não vai melhorar nunca. E ouça, falo isso por experiência própria!  
Uma movimentação ocorreu e, no momento seguinte, Demétrio estava sentado na cama abrindo o cortinado. Seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos e ele tinha uma expressão impaciente no rosto.  
- O que faz você pensar que eu preciso de ajuda?  
Arthur ficou sem jeito. Nunca vira o amigo agressivo daquele jeito.  
- Vejamos, por onde devo começar? – disse ele em tom de conversa, após um longo suspiro. – Você andou de mau humor o dia todo, foi estúpido com Molly quando ela tentou conversar pela manhã, rejeitou o convite de Bagman para ir ao campo treinar quadribol e perdeu a oportunidade de passar toda a aula de Feitiços fazendo piadinhas – e então concluiu, sarcástico: - Tem razão, eu acho que está tudo bem e que você está agindo normalmente.  
- Eu só não estou tendo um bom dia, está legal? Você não tem nada a ver com isso – respondeu Demétrio com entonação de quem termina a conversa, embora continuasse sentado encarando Arthur.  
- Eu sei, Demétrio – disse o outro, tentando acalmá-lo. – Mas, se você ao menos me disser o que está fazendo o seu dia tão ruim, quem sabe eu não possa ajudá-lo a melhorar?  
Demétrio pareceu considerar a proposta dele por um momento, seu olhar concentrado no tapete que passava sob as camas. Depois de algum tempo, durante o qual o amigo esperou pacientemente, ele suspirou e voltou a erguer os olhos. Arthur pensou que finalmente conseguira se fazer entender.  
- Você está certo, Arthur. Quem sabe se eu te contar os meus problemas você não pode me ajudar a resolvê-los – ele fez uma pausa curta antes de começar a enumerar: - Veja, "doutor", eu levei seis meses da minha vida para conquistar a garota perfeita, que agora foi morar no país que eu mais odeio e não me manda notícias há uma semana. Meu pai pensa que eu sou um incompetente porque não tiro notas altas, eu realmente _não tiro_ notas altas e fui o único idiota com um "Passável" nos N.O.M.s de Feitiços. O time para o qual eu torço caiu para a segunda divisão, uma professora que usa feitiços para tentar engrossar os lábios está me forçando a montar uma peça de teatro idiota e eu estou sentindo uma dor muito chata no meu joelho esquerdo.  
Ele suspirou fundo, olhando satisfeito para a expressão estupefata no rosto de Arthur.  
- E então, pode me ajudar?  
O ruivo engoliu em seco, cada vez mais chateado com o amigo. Empurrou o óculos vagarosamente para a ponte do nariz, a fim de ter mais tempo para pensar numa resposta.  
Demétrio pareceu se dar por satisfeito com o silêncio de Arthur e fechou de volta o cortinado da cama, agora decididamente encerrando a conversa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passou-se algum tempo em que Demétrio se manteve ali, cercado por veludo vermelho e sem vontade para fazer nada, nem mesmo dormir. Já ouvira os seus outros colegas de quarto entrarem e se acomodarem; alguns inclusive já haviam adormecido quando ele ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo.  
- Demétrio!  
Era Molly. Ele preferiu fazer de conta que não a ouvira. Não estava com a menor vontade de falar com ela e perceber o mesmo tom de pena que percebera na voz de Arthur.  
Mas a garota, mesmo sem obter resposta ao seu chamado, deu o seu anúncio, em voz alta:  
- Rose está lá embaixo, Demétrio. Pediu que eu viesse te chamar.  
O garoto abandonou de imediato a vontade de se esconder do mundo. Saltou da cama de pressa e correu para fora do dormitório, vendo de relance um sorriso amarelo no rosto de Molly.  
Ele desceu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus, o que não foi uma boa idéia, pois errou o passo num dos últimos degraus e caiu com a cara no chão da sala comunal. Ergueu o rosto, gemendo de dor, e olhou ao redor.  
O ambiente estava bem mais vazio do que quando o abandonara mais cedo e havia um aglomerado de meninas em torno da lareira que o fez deduzir onde se encontrava a sua namorada.  
Colocou-se em pé com esforço, tocando a ponta do nariz com o dedo e sentindo uma ardência na pele, o que o disse que ele conseguira ralar o nariz no carpete. Mas isso não era a sua maior ocupação agora. Ele se dirigiu até a roda de meninas e estas, ao perceber a sua presença, dispersaram-se para deixá-lo à sós com a namorada.  
Ele pôde então vê-la. Não era uma visão completa, logicamente, tudo o que podia ver era a cabeça de Rose suspensa entre o fogo aceso da lareira – o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer todas as dores físicas e emocionais que sentia.  
- Boa noite, Demmy – cumprimentou a garota, sorrindo.  
Demétrio sorriu também, ajoelhando-se diante da lareira para deixar seus olhos na mesma altura dos da namorada.  
- Rose... – murmurou, não acreditando no que via. Era a sua princesinha. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, verdade, e a pele bem mais morena. Mas era ela, sem dúvidas, e seu simples olhar tinha o efeito aparentemente milagroso de expulsar de dentro de Demétrio todas as suas mágoas. – Como você está, meu amor?  
- Estou ótima! – ela respondeu, animada. – Ia responder a sua coruja hoje, mas como tinha novidades muito empolgantes, resolvi vir contar pessoalmente.  
Demétrio meneou a cabeça, contente demais para falar e esperando para saber quais as notícias que Rose lhe daria.  
- Dia primeiro de novembro é feriado aqui em Paris, uma segunda-feira, dia de St.Louis. Minha mãe vem tentando convencer Dumbledore o mês todo, e ele acabou permitindo que eu passe o final de semana aí com você!  
Os dois abriram sorrisos enormes.  
- Isso é ótimo, amor! – exclamou Demétrio, contente. – Eu nem posso acreditar, vai ser tão bom rever você, estou com tantas saudades e... _ai!_  
Ele virou-se para trás e procurou descobrir quem atirara em sua cabeça aquele livro de Feitiços. Fora Molly, que descera de volta para a sala comunal pouco depois dele, ou talvez Violet, sentada ao lado da amiga no sofá logo atrás de Demétrio. Ambas lançavam um olhar peculiar cujo significado Demétrio não soube traduzir de imediato.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele, nitidamente mais calmo do que estivera durante todo o dia, enquanto apanhava o livro do chão. – Vocês não estão... – parou de falar ao compreender o porquê de aquele objeto estar em suas mãos.  
Demétrio passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de palha, se negando a crer na sua imensa falta de sorte. Rose, percebendo a aflição do namorado, quis saber:  
- O que aconteceu, Demmy? Está tudo bem?  
Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça.  
- O nosso trabalho de Feitiços será apresentado no dia primeiro de novembro – ele lembrou.  
Rose franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando que Demétrio continuasse.  
- Bem, - ele disse, sem graça – eu creio que, como temos pouco tempo até lá, usaremos o final de semana anterior para ensaiar, é uma peça, sabe... Mas você pode vir, amor, e ficar comigo durante os ensaios, não é mesmo?  
A expressão no rosto de Rose demonstrava desapontamento, nitidamente.  
- Na verdade eu esperava que você conseguisse uma autorização para ir comigo a Hogsmeade nesses três dias.  
- A Hogsmeade?! – espantou-se Demétrio. – Rose, eu não posso! Meu pai já disse que, se eu não melhorar as minhas notas, ele vai me tirar do time de quadribol! Ele nunca me autorizaria a ir a Hogsmeade fora dos dias estipulados.  
- A sua peça então é mais importante do que eu. Ou será o seu bendito quadribol?  
Demétrio não podia crer no que estava ouvindo e nem no que estava vendo. Rose mantinha as sobrancelhas contraídas e fitava ele com um olhar de acusação.  
- Claro que não são, Rose. Eu te amo, sabe disso! – disse ele, aproximando seu rosto do dela até um ponto em que as chamas da lareira ameaçavam queimar os seus cabelos.  
- Então por que se importa tanto se vai sair ou não do time?  
- Eu não posso deixar de treinar, quero ser jogador profissional. É o meu sonho, Rose!  
Os olhos de Rose se encheram de lágrimas, embora aparentemente fosse mais de raiva do que de tristeza.  
- Eu sei – ela respondeu, rispidamente. - E o _meu_ sonho, Demétrio, é amar alguém que não me deixe em segundo plano nunca. Parece que vai ser difícil alcançá-lo.  
E não deu tempo para que Demétrio se defendesse: sumiu na lareira antes que ele pudesse entender o que ela dissera.  
Ele ainda permaneceu ali durante algum tempo, ajoelhado diante do fogo, com um livro de Feitiços na mão. O que diabos fora aquilo? Será que a Rose que ele conhecia e tanto amava não compreenderia o quanto ele precisava estudar? Não parecia ela. Não, Rose sempre fora compreensiva com ele. Até mesmo naquele dia em que ele derrubara uísque de fogo no vestido dela. Então o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?  
- Vamos, Demétrio. Vá dormir, está ficando tarde – disse Violet ao seu ouvindo, segurando-o pelo braço e ajudando-o a levantar.  
Demétrio desejou um breve boa noite para Violet e Molly e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, aéreo demais para brigar com elas por terem ficado escutando a sua conversa.  
Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo e ninguém contara a ele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não é possível que Rose esteja sendo tão egoísta! – disse Molly, assim que Demétrio sumiu de vista.  
Violet se jogou de novo no sofá, ao lado da amiga, e a olhou com ar perplexo.  
- Você não percebeu?  
- Perceber o quê?  
- Aquilo foi encenação! – exclamou Violet, apontando para a lareira. – Não ficou claro que Rose já veio aqui com a intenção de brigar com Demétrio?  
Molly fez que não com a cabeça, intrigada. Não havia fundação lógica no que Violet dizia, embora fosse possível acreditar. Violet sempre percebia mais coisas que os outros.  
- Ela respondeu rápido demais, nem deixou que Demétrio argumentasse.  
- Sim, mas isso pode ser uma demonstração de, não sei, mudança de temperamento talvez – colocou Molly. – Não necessariamente um fingimento.  
Violet balançou a cabeça, olhando para baixo.  
- Não, Rose fez de propósito. Ela _quer_ magoar Demétrio, eu sei disso.  
- É loucura, Vi – insistiu Molly. – Rose é nossa amiga, não pode dizer isso dela.  
- Sim, eu sei que é horrível o que estou dizendo – considerou Violet, um pouco chateada. – Mas é evidente!  
Molly fez que não com a cabeça. Aquilo não era nem um pouco evidente. Violet tinha o estranho costume de não conseguir diferenciar os palpites dela, por mais que estivessem certos, das coisas que os outros conseguiam perceber também.  
- Deve ser só coisa da sua cabeça – tentou convencer Molly, se levantando. – É melhor irmos dormir também, tente esquecer isso, okay?  
As duas dirigiram-se então para o dormitório, embora Violet não parecesse aceitar que o que dissera pudesse não ser verdade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma semana se passou, sem que se tivesse mais notícias de Rose. Demétrio e Molly mandaram corujas para ela, mas ela não respondeu a nenhuma, o que fez com que seu namorado fosse ficando cada vez mais cabisbaixo.  
Hoje era de se esperar que ele estivesse melhor, pois quadribol sempre o deixava mais feliz e, bem, hoje ele participaria uma bela partida.  
- Com licença, por favor...  
- Posso passar aqui?  
- Ai, quem pisou no meu pé?  
Não foi nada fácil encontrar um lugar na arquibancada. Afinal, aquele seria um clássico de Grifinória contra Sonserina – quem conseguisse um lugar na frente não o largaria por nada.  
Arthur, Molly e Violet tiveram essa sorte. O garoto dera um jeito de infiltrar as duas na primeira fila, ao que elas se sentiram agradecidas, pois ambas eram baixinhas e aquele era o único local de onde elas conseguiriam enxergar o campo.  
Violet estava feliz com a expectativa do jogo. Três quartos da arquibancada reluziam em vermelho e dourado, não havia uma só nuvem no céu e o vento estava fraco.  
Ela gritou junto com seus colegas quando o time da Grifinória entrou em campo. Avistou Demétrio sorrindo para a torcida, como não sorria há dias. Violet tinha certeza de que, se aquela partida não o animasse, nada mais animaria.  
Teve início o jogo.  
"E a Grifinória começa com a goles" dizia o irradiador. "Belby passa para Mattews, que devolve para Belby e é interceptado por Dolohov!"  
Violet xingou baixinho nesse momento. Foi muita delicadeza da parte dela, uma vez que a maior parte da torcida berrava dezenas de palavrões. O motivo era óbvio: Dolohov não _interceptara_ a goles de Demétrio. Ele arrancara a bola das mãos do outro, sem discrição alguma! Para onde será que o juiz estava olhando?  
A partida ia prosseguindo. Dolohov quase derrubou a goles ao desviar de um balaço. Diggory, da Grifinória, tentou aproveitar a oportunidade para pegar a bola, mas foi em vão – Dolohov passou a bola a tempo para Greengrass.  
Demétrio avançou para cima de Greengrass, marcando-o. Era uma tentativa engraçada de se ver, pois o sonserino tinha o dobro do tamanho de Demétrio.  
- O que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo? – Arthur precisou gritar, em meio aos urros da torcida. – Não vai conseguir impedir o brutamontes!  
- Parece que ele já percebeu! – respondeu Violet no momento em que Demétrio começou a se afastar, sem tirar os olhos de Greengrass.  
Foi então que aconteceu. Greengrass jogou a bola para trás, para outro artilheiro de seu time. E Demétrio quis pegá-la. Bem, Greengrass ainda estava com o braço erguido e Demétrio voou direto em sua direção. Não é preciso dizer que eles colidiram em cheio.  
A torcida uivou. Não era uma cena bonita de se ver – o nariz de Demétrio se chocando com o cotovelo de Greengrass e tingindo de vermelho o uniforme verde do sonserino.  
- Ele quebrou o nariz! – gritou Molly aflita, levando as mãos à cabeça, aflita, enquanto Demétrio voava torto de volta para o chão, cobrindo o rosto com a manga do uniforme.  
Arthur abriu caminho em meio à torcida para descer ao campo e as meninas o seguiram, com certa dificuldade.  
Quando alcançaram o gramado, a Profª McGonnagall, de Transfiguração, já seguia com Demétrio para a saída e eles o seguiram.  
- Você está bem, cara? Fala comigo – pedia Arthur afobado, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, que tremia.  
Eles saíram do campo junto com todo o time da Grifinória logo em seguida, após ouvir uma frase de Greengrass que, não fosse pela preocupação com Demétrio, os teria feito voltar atrás e estuporar o sonserino:  
- A culpa não foi minha, professora, ele deu uma narigada no meu cotovelo!  
Demétrio não conseguia falar e Violet não sabia se por causa do machucado ou do nervosismo. Ela esperava que não fosse pelo primeiro, embora houvesse essa possibilidade: no caminho até a ala hospitalar, a Profª McGonagall limpou pelo menos cinco vezes o sangue do lenço que conjurara para o garoto.  
Quando eles finalmente alcançaram o primeiro andar do castelo, Demétrio estava mais pálido que um unicórnio (o que não é pouco, já que os unicórnios são brancos), de modo que Violet sentia o coração bater na altura da boca, Molly estava à beira de lágrimas e Arthur roia tanto as unhas que era de se espantar que ainda não tivesse sangrado os dedos.  
A recém-contratada enfermeira de Hogwarts, Madame Papoula Pomfrey, era jovem, porém séria e eficiente. Ela estancou rapidamente o sangramento de Demétrio e consertou seu nariz com um feitiço.  
- O senhor teve sorte de não quebrar, apenas deslocou uma cartilagem.  
- É, _muita_ sorte – concordou Molly, irônica e com a voz embargada, abraçada ao namorado.  
- O senhor está bem, Sr. Belby? – quis saber a Profª McGonagall. – Já pode falar?  
Com uma expressão muito cansada no rosto, Demétrio acabou de beber a poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera para amenizar a dor e respondeu à professora com um breve "sim".  
- Bem - disse a enfermeira, esfregando as mãos – o Sr. Belby ficará aqui até esse inchaço diminuir, provavelmente em vinte e quatro horas estará melhor.  
- Eu vou perder aulas? – interrompeu o menino, esperançoso.  
- Não, Demétrio, amanhã é feriado – lembrou Arthur, sorrindo.  
Madame Pomfrey pigarreou antes de prosseguir, parecendo nada feliz em ter sido interrompida.  
- Então eu peço aos senhores que se retirem e deixem que o menino descanse.  
Todos se despediram de Demétrio imediatamente, mas não deram mais sinais de estarem de saída, de modo que a Profª McGonagall teve que insistir para que eles obedecessem à enfermeira.  
- Como vai ficar o jogo, professora? – perguntou Demétrio, quando seus amigos já estavam na porta.  
- Permanecerá o placar como está, Sr. Belby – declarou a professora, descontente. – Zero a zero. Portanto eu recomendo que o senhor se cuide, não queremos ficar sem artilheiro na partida contra a Corvinal.  
- Não ficaremos – garantiu um menino forte, que liderava o time. – Demétrio estará com a gente quando derrotarmos aqueles pardais – e sorriu para o amigo.  
Foi a última conversa antes que o grande grupo de grifinórios deixasse a ala hospitalar, ouvindo Madame Pomfrey rogar pragas contra o quadribol e a violência em campo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly, Arthur e Violet foram para os jardins aproveitar o resto da tarde, já que não poderiam usá-la para fazer companhia ao seu amigo.  
- É, Demétrio não vai poder ir com a gente amanhã comprar o figurino da peça – lembrou Molly, deitada no colo de Arthur.  
- Não faz mal, eu posso escolher as roupas dele – propôs-se Violet.  
- Eu concordo com ele, sabe – comentou Arthur distraído, olhando para o céu. – Demétrio é o cara mais azarado do mundo.  
Molly olhou para a amiga e reparou que ela fazia uma cara engraçada para o seu namorado.  
- Ei! – reclamou Violet. – Eu não tenho um gosto para moda tão ruim assim.  
- O quê? – Arthur pensou um pouco no que havia dito e deu risada. – Ah não, Vi, não era nisso que eu estava pensando.  
- Eu sei no que você pensou, querido – disse Molly. – Demétrio está indo mal na escola, vai perder parte da montagem do nosso trabalho de feitiços...  
- ... está longe do amor da vida dele, que por acaso resolveu brigar com ele por bobagens...  
- ... e acaba de perder uma grande oportunidade de ganhar uma bela partida contra a Sonserina – completou Arthur, ao que as meninas concordaram silenciosamente.  
Fez-se uma pausa, durante a qual Arthur brincou com os cabelos de Molly e Violet desenhou com o dedo na terra.  
Então Molly deu uma sugestão:  
- Nós poderíamos fazer algo para alegrá-lo.  
- O quê, querida?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
- Seria legal fazermos uma surpresa para Demétrio, dar a ele algo que o deixasse contente. Mas, se eu bem o conheço, as coisas que ele ama são Rose e quadribol – disse Violet.  
Arthur fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- E não podemos fornecer nenhum desses dois, não é mesmo?  
- Você poderia arranjar permissão para ir com ele a algum jogo, Arthur – sugeriu Molly. – Escolha algum final de semana em que não precisemos estudar e...  
- ... e esqueça essa idéia, pois o pai de Demétrio o esquartejaria se ele pedisse para sair da escola por causa de uma partida de quadribol.  
- Não é uma má idéia, daria um pouco de ação à vida dele – riu Violet. – Embora eu imagine que uma briga com o pai não esteja na lista de desejos dele atualmente.  
Molly e Arthur tiveram que concordar.  
Alegrar Demétrio parecia cada vez mais impossível à medida que eles iam pensando nas possibilidades, de modo que entraram no castelo à noite sem nenhuma boa idéia, embora estivessem decididos a tomar uma atitude. Demétrio não merecia estar naquela situação, e era dever dos amigos ajudá-lo a superá-la.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu represento o povo, e estou assustada perante a insubordinação que os doentes...  
Violet bateu na própria testa. Era _duendes_, e não doentes.  
Olhou no relógio e resolveu que era hora de parar. Já era quase meia-noite e só restara ela acordada na sala comunal. De nada adiantaria continuar a ensaiar a peça sozinha, se o sono não permitia sequer que ela mantivesse os olhos abertos por muito tempo.  
O melhor a fazer agora era se dedicar a uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã teria o feriado livre para ir a Hogsmeade, escolher o figurino da peça e, quem sabe, comprar algum livro novo. Estava mesmo precisando do novo lançamento de Fernanda Matos, _Cabeças flutuantes_.  
Violet levantou-se, sobressaltada. Tinha a nítida impressão de que acabara de ver uma cabeça flutuante ali, na lareira da sala comunal. Devia ser sua imaginação.  
Ela jogou a mão para cima e virou as costas, direcionando-se para a escada caracol que dava no dormitório feminino. Já colocara o primeiro pé na escada, quando ouviu alguém falando:  
- _S´il vous plaît_?  
A garota se virou de volta e teve a mesma visão de antes. A cabeça de um garoto estava flutuando em meio ao fogo na lareira, no mesmo lugar onde estivera a de Rose há uma semana antes. Ele tinha cabelos negros, queixo forte e brilhantes olhos azuis, que fitavam Violet com curiosidade.  
- Eu tenho a impressão de que você _não é_ um fruto da minha imaginação, não é mesmo? – disse ela, se aproximando.  
O garoto pareceu não entender, e por um momento Violet pensou que ele talvez não falasse inglês.  
- Eu posso te ajudar? – ela perguntou, enunciando as palavras claramente.  
- Você é amigue de Rose? – quis saber o menino, pronunciando o nome de uma maneira bem esquisita.  
Violet engoliu em seco e se aproximou um pouco mais da lareira, ajoelhando-se no chão.  
- Sim, eu sou. Por quê?  
A sua resposta parecia ser o que o menino estava esperando, pois ele pareceu contente ao continuar:  
- Sou Toulouse Duboir, estudo em Beaxbatons com Rose. Vim aqui por minhe namorrade, querro fazer uma surpresa parra Rose e precise de ajude de amigues dela.  
Violet ergueu a mão para pedir que ele fizesse uma pausa.  
- Desculpe, eu não sou muito boa em francês. Deixe-me só ver se entendi: sua namorada é Rose Peasegood?  
- _Oui_, ela mesme – respondeu Toulouse, com um sorriso.  
A garota sentiu uma coisa esquisita dentro de si. Ela sabia que Rose estava aprontando alguma coisa, avisara os outros e eles não quiseram acreditar. Mas trair Demétrio? Violet não tinha certeza se ela mesma esperava que fosse isso.  
- Conhece Rose há muite tempe? – quis saber Toulouse.  
Violet fez que sim com a cabeça, começando a ficar ao mesmo tempo com raiva de Rose e do menino.  
- Há seis anos – _"Embora eu não esteja certa de que _realmente_ a conheço"_ completou, em pensamento.  
- Enton deve saber me ajudar! – exclamou Toulouse, animado. – No prróximo mês haverrá um ferriado aqui em Parris e eu penso em levar Rose para um _restaurant_ e fazer uma surrprresa, dar-lhe alianças junte com um outrre prresente. Mas non consigo decidir o que dar parra ela, Rose é uma garrota ton especial. Mademoseille, como amigue dela, non saberria me dar um conselhe?  
_"Uma garota tão especial..."_ pensava Violet, com bronca, enquanto balançava a cabeça.  
- Eu não sei do que ela gostaria – ergueu então os olhos para encarar o garoto. – Desculpe, não posso te ajudar.  
E levantou-se, sem esperar resposta, voltando a seguir para o seu dormitório.  
- Esperre! – pediu Toulouse, ao que Violet virou o rosto na direção dele, impaciente. – Non contarrá nada a Rose, certo?  
Violet não respondeu, subiu bufando para o quarto.  
Ela não podia acreditar no que vira e ouvira. Não era justo que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, não com Demétrio. Ele que sempre amou tanto Rose. Ela poderia apostar que aquele francês não daria a Rose metade do carinho que Demétrio dava. Talvez fosse o que ela merecia depois de ter feito isso.  
Violet vestiu seu pijama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas. Era bom ter uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã Demétrio sairia da ala hospitalar e ela contaria toda a verdade a ele. Estava cansada de ver o amigo sofrendo, ainda mais agora que tinha consciência do quão inútil estava sendo tal dor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demétrio estava andando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. A neve caía cada vez mais forte e o desespero do garoto aumentava a cada momento. Ele estava bem agasalhado, sim, porém não tinha sapatos. Por isso devia estar passando um frio tremendo, precisava sair dali antes que pegasse uma pneumonia.  
Violet o ajudaria. Ela se levantou de onde estava e começou a correr em direção ao amigo. Estava se aproximando, já podia enxergá-lo com nitidez. Mas precisava andar mais rápido, antes que a nevasca a fizesse se perder.  
Porém, algo a impediu de prosseguir. Violet olhou ao redor e reparou que uma enorme roseira acabara de brotar do chão e a estava cercando, como uma cheirosa e espinhenta cela de prisão. E Demétrio começou a se afastar. Ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu.  
- Eu não posso namorá-lo – disse uma voz familiar ao seu lado. Era Rose, olhando para Demétrio de longe, bem ao lado da roseira que prendia Violet, e abraçada ao seu novo namorado, Toulouse. – Veja só pobrezinho, ele não tem sapatos.  
Então os dois começaram a gargalhar e apontar para os pés de Demétrio, que continuava andando perdido pela neve, como que procurando alguém, sem perceber a crueldade que faziam com ele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguém abriu a porta da ala hospitalar enquanto Demétrio se levantava para beber água.  
- Violet? – ele se espantou, ao reconhecer a amiga.  
- Olá – ela cumprimentou, alegremente. – Como está se sentindo?  
Ele se esqueceu do copo d'água que ia beber e sentou-se novamente na cama, enquanto Violet sentava no leito ao lado.  
- Estou bem, obrigado. O que está fazendo aqui, Vi? São três _horas da manhã_!  
Violet demonstrou-se um pouco encabulada e franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo estar pensando numa resposta.  
- Eu tive um sonho com você e... – começou ela, sem graça. – Bem, achei que poderia estar com frio nos pés e resolvi lhe trazer um par de meias! – declarou, com simplicidade e dando (ou pelo menos tentando dar) um tom de segurança no final da frase.  
Demétrio ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha e permaneceu em silêncio.  
- Você não quer as meias? – perguntou Violet, ruborizando.  
O garoto apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e apanhou as meias, desconfiado.  
Seguiu-se um silêncio muito incômodo, durante o qual nenhum dos dois conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer. Mas isso durou apenas um minuto pois, no minuto seguinte, Demétrio abraçou Violet e caiu chorando em seu ombro.  
- Eu... sinto... falta... da Rose – ele gemeu, entre um soluço e outro, enquanto a amiga alisava seus cabelos. – Eu não estou bem, Vi. Não consigo... ficar sem ela. Eu a deixei chateada... e agora não sei... o que fazer.  
Violet apenas ouviu, num primeiro momento. E Demétrio se sentiu aliviado de finalmente poder chorar e externar os sentimentos que, há mais de um mês, vinham lhe sufocando.  
- Não está certo, Vi, eu acho que tem algo errado comigo – dizia ele, baixinho, com a cara enfiada entre os cachinhos castanhos dela. – Não é justo que a afastem assim de mim, nosso namoro era perfeito...  
- Nada é perfeito, Demmy – interrompeu Violet, com cautela.  
- Isso era! – garantiu Demétrio. – Era perfeito e eu desperdicei. Eu não dei carinho suficiente para ela e agora ela está longe de mim.  
Imediatamente, Violet segurou o garoto pelos ombros e o afastou, encarando-o.  
- Espere aí! – ela pediu, fitando-o com seus pequenos olhos castanhos. – Você não pode se culpar por Rose ter se mudado.  
- Ela poderia ter ficado, se...  
- _Não_, Demmy, não poderia – ela insistiu, num tom que pareceu a ele ao mesmo tempo verdadeiro e ofensivo. – Rose se mudou porque a mãe dela quis. E está magoada com você... – ela parou para pensar por um momento, durante o qual desviou seus olhos do rosto de Demétrio – porque não soube compreender que você precisa se dedicar aos estudos.  
Houve uma pausa, em que os dois se encararam. O que ela estava dizendo não era novidade para Demétrio. E também não solucionava nenhum de seus problemas. Mas, por algum motivo, aquelas palavras deixavam seu coração mais tranqüilo.  
- Ora, vamos, pare de chorar – pediu Violet, enxugando uma lágrima do rosto de Demétrio. – Eu não gosto de vê-lo triste.  
Demétrio suspirou e deu um sorriso triste.  
- Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem, Violet? Que Rose vai me perdoar e que as coisas voltarão a ser como antes?  
Violet também sorriu.  
- Sim, eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem.  
É, aquilo decididamente deixava Demétrio mais feliz. Violet tinha razão, as coisas haveriam de melhorar. E ele não podia, pelos seus amigos, ficar triste. Tinha que se alegrar.  
- Eu sei de algo que pode te alegrar – anunciou Violet, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.  
Ele a observou por um momento, curioso. A garota virou-se para o lado e apanhou inocentemente o travesseiro da cama em que estava sentada. Colocou-o no colo e o alisou durante algum tempo. Então, sem avisos, usou-o para dar uma violenta pancada em Demétrio.  
- Uma travesseirada sempre ajuda a melhorar – declarou.  
- Verdade – concordou Demétrio, rindo e massageando o lado da cabeça que fora atingido.  
Em seguida, ele pegou o próprio travesseiro e usou para bater nela.  
- Eu também tenho achado você um pouco para baixo, sabe – justificou.  
- Mas eu não estou para baixo.  
- Ah, não? – ele disse com falsa voz de espanto, deixando claro o quanto o seu humor mudara de uma hora para a outra. – Então você me enganou! – e, como punição, Violet levou mais uma travesseirada.  
Começou então uma violenta guerra com fronhas e penas, pontuada de risadas por toda a parte.  
Estava sendo realmente divertido, mas teve que parar no momento em que os dois caíram deitados no chão, Violet em cima de Demétrio.  
- Ai meu Deus, você se machucou? – perguntou ela, preocupada.  
Demétrio disse que não, embora seus gestos o contradissessem: ele estava usando a mão direita para massagear o cocuruto, que batera com força no chão.  
Os dois amigos se encararam e, sem motivo aparente, recomeçaram a rir.  
Mas a nova temporada de alegria durou pouco, pois dali a menos de dez segundos a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu, fazendo aquele _nhém_ desagradável que as portas sempre fazem quando são abertas em um momento inoportuno, como se quisessem alertar as pessoas do que está por vir.  
Quem entrou na sala foi o professor Kettleburn, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.  
- Que barulheira é essa? – ele perguntou, olhando para os lados. Em seguida, dirigiu seu olhar ao chão, primeiro a Demétrio e depois a Violet, mantendo os olhos arregalados de susto, como se os dois alunos fossem a coisa mais absurda de se encontrar ali.  
Violet ousou trocar um olhar com Demétrio. Era mais um daqueles olhares significativos de Violet. Este, em especial, queria dizer _"Estamos ferrados"_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu ainda não acredito no que vocês fizeram – disse Molly indignada ao chegar de Hogsmeade na segunda-feira à noite. – Passar o dia em detenção, justo quando nós sairíamos para comprar o figurino da peça!  
- E vocês não compraram as roupas sozinhos por quê? – perguntou Violet, na defensiva. Demétrio e ela haviam passado o dia todo tirando pó da biblioteca e estavam exaustos, ouvir uma bronca de Molly não era o que mais desejavam fazer no momento.  
- Porque não tínhamos ouro, tudo o que juntamos está guardado com você, Vi. Você é a responsável pelo figurino, lembra?  
Enquanto os outros conversavam, Arthur estava de costas para o grupo, mexendo numa sacola que trouxera de Hogsmeade.  
O feriado comemorado naquele dia era o Dia do Enraização de Merlim. Não era uma coisa muito legal de se comemorar, o dia em que a amante de Merlim, Vivien, usara sua magia contra ele e o aprisionara no tronco de uma árvore.  
Porém era tradição entre os bruxos da Grã-Bretanha que, sem questionar a relação daquilo com a morte do consagrado mago, se presenteasse as namoradas ou namorados com flores.  
- Isto aqui é para o Demétrio! – exclamou Arthur, tirando algo de dentro da sacola e virando-se para entregar ao amigo.  
As meninas pararam imediatamente de discutir e observaram, curiosas, enquanto Arthur oferecia a Demétrio um pequeno vaso de violetas azuis.  
Demétrio encarou o amigo, com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto.  
- A sua namorada é aquela ali – lembrou a Arthur, apontando Molly.  
- Eu sei, já entreguei o presente dela – disse o outro, referindo-se a um buquê de margaridas que dera à namorada durante a tarde. – Estas são para você. Pensei que poderiam substituir a rosa que você deixa sobre a cabeceira, está ficando um pouco murcha.  
Demétrio apanhou o vaso e continuou encarando o amigo. Momentos depois, direcionou o olhar a Violet, o que Molly achou engraçado. Violet também entregara um presente bem esquisito ao menino, e agora era a vez de Arthur.  
- Okay, vou colocar lá – ele declarou, levantando-se. – Obrigado.  
E, parecendo pensativo, subiu para o seu dormitório. Chegando à ponta da escada, decidiu que não desceria de volta e gritou um "boa noite" para os amigos.  
- Boa noite!  
- Durma bem!  
- Boa noite, Demmy!  
O garoto deu um último aceno e desapareceu escada acima.  
- O que diabos foi aquilo, Arthur? – perguntou Molly divertida, quando o namorado sentou ao seu lado.  
- Um presente – disse o menino com simplicidade, ainda fuçando a sacola. – Resolvi fazer algo para animá-lo, como você propôs ontem, querida.  
- Um vaso de flores vai animar Demétrio?  
Arthur olhou por cima dos óculos para Violet, que fizera a pergunta, e sorriu.  
- Não foi um vaso de flores que eu dei a ele.  
- Não? – repetiu Molly, olhando espantada para o namorado enquanto ele, divertindo-se com a situação, examinava uma caneta esferográfica que encomendara há algumas semanas de uma loja de artigos trouxas e que só hoje pudera buscar no Correio.  
- Não, Molly... você não percebeu? – disse Violet, não se sabe se vencida pelo mau humor ou pelo cansaço. - Eram torradeiras disfarçadas.  
Arthur deu uma risadinha, enquanto brincava com a tampa de sua caneta.  
- Ah, se você soubesse, Violet...  
E, sem dizer mais nada, deu um beijo na namorada e subiu também para o seu dormitório.  
Molly observou-o subir as escadas deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. Ela adorava aquele jeitinho misterioso do namorado, embora fosse apenas o jeito. Pois ela estava quase certa sobre o significado das palavras que ele dissera a Demétrio, embora achasse melhor não se envolver.  
Quando Molly virou-se de costas para a escada caracol, percebeu que Violet saíra da poltrona onde estava e agora se encontrava do seu lado no sofá.  
- Molly, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.  
Havia algo de alarmante na voz de Violet que dizia a Molly que as notícias da amiga não eram boas.  
E não eram. A garota ouviu horrorizada enquanto a outra lhe contava o que descobrira sobre Rose e Toulouse.  
- Violet... isso é terrível! – ela exclamou, quando a amiga terminou de falar. – Demétrio já...  
- Não – respondeu Violet. – Eu tive a oportunidade de contar ontem, mas não consegui. Não é a atividade mais divertida do mundo, sabe, informar ao seu melhor amigo que a namorada dele o trocou por outro.  
Molly suspirou e puxou para trás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo ruivo.  
- É, eu imagino, Vi. Mas creio que seja um direito dele saber, não?  
A outra fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Eu te ajudo – ofereceu Molly – se não quiser fazer isso sozinha.  
- Obrigada, Molly, eu não sei se conseguiria sem você.  
Molly sorriu e abraçou a amiga.  
- Pense pelo lado positivo – propôs.  
- Que Demétrio vai poder esquecê-la de vez e não sofrer mais? – arriscou Violet.  
- E que, assim – completou Molly -, o caminho fica livre para você.  
Se Violet estivesse bebendo algo, ela com certeza teria engasgado.  
- Como assim o caminho fica livre?!  
- Ora, Vi, você acha mesmo que eu não reparei? – disse Molly, com um sorrisinho maroto. E então, com a voz mais baixa, para se certificar de que ninguém mais ouviria: - _Você gosta do Demétrio!_  
Violet soltou um muxoxo.  
- Você não tem provas disso – disse, em tom desafiador.  
- Tenho sim! – declarou Molly, contente. – Você o chamou de Demmy. Só Rose o chamava assim.  
- E daí? – perguntou Violet fingindo indiferença, embora seu rosto tivesse adquirido um tom rosado. – Eu poderia te chamar de _Moliuóli_, e nem por isso estaria gostando de você.  
Molly arregalou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá, afastando-se da amiga como se ela estivesse contaminada por alguma doença altamente contagiosa.  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou, assombrada.  
- Ora, é evidente! – respondeu Violet, levantando-se também e indo para o dormitório.  
- Não pode ser evidente, isso é absurdo – resmungou Molly, seguindo a amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no dormitório dos garotos, Demétrio tinha um sonho bem esquisito.  
Ele estava sentado com seus amigos na sala de Feitiços, preparando a apresentação do trabalho. Mas, como fazia quando acordado, não se preocupou nem um pouco em fazer a lição e pôs-se a pensar na vida.  
_"Mulher é um bicho muito esquisito"_, pensava. _"Uma, me abandona impiedosamente e vai morar em outro país. Outra mantêm o namorado em rédeas curtas e consegue que ele faça tudo do jeito que ela quer"_ e olhou feio para Molly, que se ocupava em fazer uma correção no texto de Arthur.  
_"E aquela ali" _continuou, agora olhando para Violet _"é a mais esquisita. Não namora ninguém, não procura namorado. Vive só e não permite que ninguém tenha a chance de conhecê-la por inteiro"_.  
- Talvez seja porque ela ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa para si – disse uma vozinha do seu lado direito.  
Demétrio procurou a fonte daquela voz. Era uma miniatura viva dele mesmo, vestido de anjo e flutuando próximo ao seu ombro.  
- É, quem sabe ela não quer esperar por alguém que possa provar que merece o seu amor – considerou uma outra voz, agora vinda de um pequeno Demétrio vestido de demônio, flutuando sobre o ombro esquerdo do Demétrio original.  
Eles tinham razão. Quem sabe...  
- Ei! – ele exclamou, olhando para os dois Demetriozinhos. – Vocês dois não deveriam estar discordando?  
- É, talvez devêssemos – disse o demônio.  
- Mas isso é evidente demais, você é o único que ainda não percebeu – contrapôs o anjinho.  
- Não percebi o quê?  
- Você é a pessoa ideal para Violet – sentenciou o diabinho.  
Demétrio balançou a cabeça.  
- Vocês não sabem o que dizem.  
- Mas nós somos você – riu o diabinho. – Então o que nós dizemos na verdade é você quem pensa.  
- É, faz sentido. Sou eu que... – e ele parou para tentar entender o que o diabinho dissera, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi descobrir que aqueles dois estavam lhe confundindo a cabeça.  
- Aceite, Demétrio, você é a pessoa ideal para Violet – disse o anjinho.  
Mas Demétrio continuou a negar.  
- Não sou eu. Violet é minha amiga!  
- Você é a pessoa ideal para Violet – repetiu o diabinho, se divertindo.  
- Você é a pessoa ideal para Violet – frisou o anjinho, com voz doce.  
E os dois então se aproximaram dos ouvidos de Demétrio e gritaram, em uníssono:  
- É você a pessoa ideal para Violet!  
O menino acordou assustado.  
_"Que coisa de louco"_, pensou. _"Com uma consciência dessas, não seria nada mau uma terceira opinião"_ e, automaticamente, olhou para Arthur. Este, que dormia um sono profundo, virou-se na cama enquanto resmungava em tom audível:  
- É você...  
- Eu realmente lamento que a minha alternativa seja você, Arthur – disse Demétrio, antes de voltar a se deitar, um tanto quando atormentado. Era melhor que se livrasse logo daquelas idéias. Ele não podia pensar em Violet. Era um garoto comprometido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A terça-feira amanheceu com um céu coberto de nuvens cinzentas, que ameaçavam trazer chuva. O que significava que as horas vagas do grupo de Violet seriam todas passadas dentro de uma sala de aula desocupada, a qual eles usariam para continuar a ensaiar sua peça.  
- Eu represento o Ministério da Magia e ainda não tenho leis que proíbam o uso de varinhas por seres não-humanos. No ano de 1702 eu não me lembro o que aconteceu, porque esqueci a minha fala.  
- Ah, desse jeito não vai dar, Demétrio! – exclamou Molly, jogando seu roteiro no chão. – Ou você decora logo essas falas ou teremos de trocar o seu papel e te fazer interpretar a roseira do cenário.  
Violet e Arthur olharam imediatamente para Molly. De onde ela tirara a _roseira_ do cenário? Estaria apenas afim de dar exemplos esquisitos ou será que, por algum motivo qualquer, estava tentando provocar Demétrio?  
A resposta veio em um olhar. A garota fitou Violet com as sobrancelhas erguidas, o que a amiga entendeu como um sinal. Era agora, ela teria de contar a Demétrio sobre Rose.  
- Deixou seu roteiro cair, Molly – avisou ela, pegando o pergaminho para a amiga.  
Arthur percebeu o sinal combinado e também deu a sua deixa, embora não o tenha feito, nem de longe, de maneira discreta, como as amigas fizeram.  
- Você tem recebido notícias de Rose, Demétrio? – perguntou.  
Violet suspirou. Por que será que ela sempre deixava a parte mais importante dos planos nas mãos de alguém que a ia estragar?  
- Eu... – Demétrio pareceu um tanto quanto sem graça – não falo com Rose desde o dia em que nós brigamos.  
Mais um suspiro de Violet.  
- Você... ainda está magoado, Demmy?  
Ele se mexeu na cadeira, parecendo desconfortável, e não respondeu. Violet segurou a sua mão, relutante em lhe contar.  
Mas teve de contar. Disse a ele, com todos os poucos detalhes, sobre a curta conversa que tivera com Toulouse na sala comunal da Grifinória.  
Quando terminou, Demétrio estava estático, com o olhar perdido no nada.  
- Esqueça, cara – recomendou Arthur, com a mão em seu ombro. – Ela não te merecia, você pode conseguir alguém melhor.  
- Rose não é uma má pessoa – Molly tentou tranqüilizá-lo. – Ela apenas... não soube ficar sozinha. Não é tão forte quanto você.  
Demétrio balançou a cabeça, à beira de lágrimas.  
- Vocês estão mentindo.  
Molly e Arthur olharam para Violet, alarmados. A acusação era, indiretamente, para ela, uma vez que fora ela quem contara a história.  
- Aceite, Demmy, ela...  
- _Ela não faria isso!_ – ele garantiu, quase gritando e quase chorando, antes de se levantar e sair correndo.  
Violet correu atrás dele. Não seria tão fácil quanto ela imaginava. Agora quem ficaria, por algum tempo, com fama de mentirosa era ela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demétrio entrou ofegante na sala comunal. Sentia diversos sentimentos de uma vez, uma mescla inexplicável e incômoda de coisas que machucavam por dentro. Violet não podia estar falando a verdade, pois ele jamais aceitaria que Rose, a quem ele amara por tanto tempo, de repente demonstrasse ser esse tipo de pessoa. E, ao mesmo tempo, Violet não podia estar mentindo porque uma mentira dela também traria imensa decepção para ele.  
Correu para a lareira e apanhou um restinho de pó-de-flu que estava num vaso ao lado. Naquele tempo a direção de Hogwarts ainda deixava pó-de-flu ao alcance dos alunos.  
Ele jogou todo o pó no fogo da lareira, que imediatamente passou a ser verde. Enunciou então a palavra "Beaxbatons", respirou fundo e enfiou a cabeça nas chamas.  
Quando abriu os olhos, Demétrio se viu olhando para um salão grande, com decoração em estilo grego e iluminado por grandes janelas. Ele correu pelo aposento o olhar treinado de jogador de quadribol, não demorando nada para encontrar o que temia.  
Havia duas pessoas num sofá um pouco afastado da lareira. Um casal. O garoto, de cabelos negros (como Violet descrevera os de Toulouse), tinha uma garota magrinha sentada em seu colo, cuja nuca acariciava enquanto era beijado. Ele reteve uma atenção especial na menina. O cabelo _chanel_, o pezinho balançando, as unhas pintadas de branco. Seu rosto não estava visível, mas não havia como confundir.  
- Rose...  
A garota separou seus lábios imediatamente dos do moço moreno e lançou um olhar assustado na direção da lareira.  
- Demmy! – ela exclamou alarmada, se levantando. – Não é o que parece, eu juro!  
Foi demais para Demétrio. Ele puxou a cabeça de volta para Hogwarts, afastou-se da lareira e agachou-se atrás de um sofá para não ser visto caso a falsa da Rose tentasse falar com ele.  
E começou a chorar.  
Violet sentou-se ao seu lado e ele a abraçou. Não disse nada, pois não era preciso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais duas semanas se passaram e o dia da peça chegou. Demétrio foi melhorando conforme os dias passavam, e hoje já estava se sentindo bem melhor. Como Molly previra, esquecer Rose seria para ele mais saudável do que sofrer por ela.  
Ele e Arthur agora se preparavam na sala ao lado da de Feitiços, enquanto as meninas se arrumavam, em outra sala.  
- Violet Peasegood, _o que é isso_?  
Violet fechou o próprio vestido e olhou em direção à Molly.  
- É o seu figurino, oras.  
Disso Molly sabia. Mas ela se referia a uma determinada peça do figurino, constituída por uma minissaia verde feita de couro de dragão e que inclusive tinha uma cauda atrás.  
- Você não espera que eu vista isto aqui, espera?  
- Molly, você não pode interpretar um duende vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts.  
- E também não posso usar uma saia que tem como comprimento o diâmetro das minhas coxas!  
Violet riu.  
- Não seja exagerada e vista isso logo, Molly. Assim você aprende e da próxima vez não me obriga a comprar o figurino na última hora.  
- A culpa agora é minha? – indignou-se a garota.  
- É – confirmou Violet, categórica. – Pare de enrolar e vista-se logo ou eu conto a todos sobre o seu "Moliuóli".  
- Eu chamo isso de _chantagem_, Violet – praguejou Molly, enquanto se rendia e fazia esforço para tentar entrar na saia. – Golpe baixo.  
Assim que elas se aprontaram, seguiram de encontro aos meninos na saia ao lado.

- Ei, onde pensa que vai assim? – perguntou Arthur espantado, ao ver a saia de Molly.  
Demétrio riu (sim, ele voltara a fazer isso) enquanto Arthur arrancava a própria capa, apressado, e jogava sobre os ombros da namorada.  
- Decorou suas falas? – perguntou Molly a Demétrio, em tom ameaçador.  
- Sim senhora, senhora! – e bateu continência para a garota.  
- Eu estava mostrando para Demétrio a idéia que tive, meninas, olhem só – disse Arthur. Ele colocou na cabeça um chapéu de bruxo preto com uma lâmpada (objeto usado pelos trouxas para iluminar ambientes) na ponta e disse: - Os trouxas usam lâmpadas na cabeça para simbolizar idéias. Olhem só, eu posso acender esta aqui e... – ele apontou a varinha para a lâmpada e a fez funcionar com um feitiço não-verbal – tive uma idéia!  
Nesse momento, a Profª Taunay abriu a porta da sala para chamá-los.  
- O bicho-papão chegou, queridinhos! – anunciou, com sua costumeira voz melindrosa. – Estão preparados?  
Eles seguiram a professora. Molly ainda olhou para Arthur com carinho e comentou com Violet:  
- Ele não é brilhante?  
- Sim – concordou Violet, em seguida virando-se para Demétrio e acrescentando: - Literalmente!  
Demétrio deu uma gostosa risada e abraçou Violet pelo ombro, deixando a garota um tanto quanto encabulada.  
A sala estava agitada quando o grupo se posicionou no mini-palco conjurado pela professora, mas, assim que Arthur deu início à peça, todos silenciaram para ouvi-lo.  
- Essa história se passa no início do século XVIII. Nessa época, a Inglaterra bruxa era muito diferente do que é hoje, mais diferente do que vocês podem imaginar, como poderão constatar na história que se passa com os seguintes personagens.  
Arthur apagou a lâmpada de sua cabeça com um feitiço não-verbal e deu um passo atrás, para que Demétrio pudesse se adiantar e dizer sua fala.  
- Eu represento o Ministério da Magia e ainda não tenho leis que proíbam o uso de varinhas por seres não-humanos. No ano de 1702, os duendes em meu país não passavam de escravos, função que, mais tarde, viria a ser exercida pelos desafortunados elfos domésticos.  
Foi então a vez de Violet se apresentar.  
- Eu represento o povo, e estou assustada perante a insubordinação que os duendes às ordens do Ministério, que os proibiu terminantemente de participar da organização da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos.  
Correu tudo perfeitamente bem durante quase toda a peça. Todo o grupo acertou seus feitiços e falas e Molly permaneceu de capa durante a apresentação, para que Arthur não tivesse ímpetos de bater em ninguém.  
A única falha no roteiro ocorreu no final, durante a última fala de Demétrio.  
- Se o povo está feliz, assim está o Ministério. Pois é como dizem por aí: rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis e a companhia ideal para o povo é a do Ministério!  
Nesse momento, sem aviso prévio nem motivo aparente, ele virou as costas para o público, puxou Violet para perto de si e a beijou.  
Arthur olhou para Molly, perguntando, apenas com o mover dos lábios, o que deveria fazer. Afinal, aquilo não estava no roteiro.  
- Finalize a peça! – orientou a garota, num murmúrio.  
- E foi assim – disse ele, entrando na frente do casal, que trocava carícias apaixonadamente – que a Revolução dos Duendes colaborou para que o Ministério e o povo se tornassem mais próximos.  
Violet desgrudou os lábios dos de Demétrio enquanto a sala aplaudia e perguntou:  
- Quer dizer então que é preciso haver uma revolução aí dentro para que o senhor tome certas atitudes?  
Ele balançou a cabeça, sorridente. Pensava seriamente em agradecer a Rose pelo que fizera.  
Sem todos aqueles problemas, o Ministério e o povo jamais haveriam se unido. Sem tudo o que aconteceu, o Ministério jamais progrediria.

-----

Nota da autora: Esta fanfic tem uma cena dedicada ao time Felix Felicis, em especial ao seu artilheiro Guilherme. E todo o resto da fanfic é dedicado à minha inspiradora ajudante Moony.


End file.
